Utsukushī hana to chi
by Vermilion Fireflies
Summary: Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Up until now, I was your average ninth grade high school student. That was until I stumbled upon the Bone Eaters Well in my family's shrine and went back 500 years in time, while meeting the half demon, Inuyasha. It's my fault that the Shikon jewel was shattered into millions of pieces. It's my job to find all of the pieces of the Shikon Jewel.


Utsukushī hana to chi

Blood and Beautiful Flowers

Ch. 1

_Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Up until now, I was your average ninth grade high school student. That was until I stumbled upon the Bone Eaters Well in my family's shrine and went back 500 years in time, while meeting the half demon, Inuyasha. It's my fault that the Shikon jewel was shattered into millions of pieces. It's my job to find all of the remaining pieces of the Shikon jewel with my friends, Miroku the monk, Sango the demon slayer, Kirara, Sango's faithful companion, and of course Shippo the fox demon. Inuyasha also has a half-brother named Sesshomaru. He owns half of the land that Inuyasha's father left for them. Sesshomaru owns the Tenseiga, the sword that heals, while Inuyasha owns the Tetsusaiga, the sword that kills. But anyway, we all manage to get along somehow._

_It's weird but only Inuyasha and I can pass through the Bone Eaters Well. Oh, how I'd love mom to meet all my new friends from the different era! But today seemed more different than usual…_

"Kagome! Where in the hell have you been?" Inuyasha huffed "You went back to that crazy era of yours didn't ya!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to be at school for a little while so I can get caught up on my school work!" Kagome spat right back.

"You know that you're needed here more than your pathetic human world! Kagome we already went through this! We, meaning your friends, need you to find the jewel shards!" Inuyasha spat at Kagome.

'_I know he's right but it hurts to hear it from his mouth_.' Kagome thought.

Shippo and Kirara take cover from the heated argument "INU-YASHA! ~ SIT"

The beads around Inuyasha's neck glow as it drags him to the ground, making him face plant into the ground. Inuyasha groans with pain as Kagome walks away in a huff.

"What's her problem?" Inuyasha asks obliviously. Obviously knowing what's wrong.

Miroku and Sango stare at Inuyasha "Maybe it's because you are always being so dense with the way she feels." Sango says.

"Sango is right Inuyasha; you never consider her feelings for anything, only after you hurt poor Kagome's feelings, by going back to Kikyo."

Inuyasha freezes at the name Kikyo "I… I never do that! I have feelings too ya know!"

Kagome stops in a field filled with flowers and knee high grasses and sighs "I just don't understand why I'm not important to him."

She wipes a tear the threatened to fall, "How dare I cry in front of Inuyasha like that! I'm Kagome, he priestess and the guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome puffs her chest out as she fires herself up in her pep talk.

_'Yeah right… I'm not THAT confident in me, Kikyo is still after her other half of her soul… No my soul that she stole! She's still wandering around somewhere out there…'_

Her shoulder slouch as she suddenly hears beautiful singing nearby, that lured her in like a siren into the bluffs.

Kagome pushed back some of the Sakura blossom branches to spot a young woman with long white hair gathering water and herbs.

_'I don't sense a jewel shard on her… and she doesn't seem to be a demon either… hmmm…'_

Kagome spotted a bow and quiver on the woman's back, she was also in priestess robes, however hers were bluish-purple.

The white haired woman stopped singing, "I feel you there young miko."

Kagome tensed up, _'I'm not even 30 feet in front of her!'_

"It's ok miko, I won't harm you." She says soothingly.

Kagome gulps and trudges through the Sakura petals and stands behind the woman who didn't even bother stopping what she was doing. Kagome stepped to the side and crouched to see what she was doing.

Kagome noticed that she had a bunch of flowers and berries that she was grinding up.

"What are you doing so close to the Western lands?" the woman asked kindly not even looking up at the brunette beside her.

Kagome looked around and spotted the only flowers she knew over in Sesshomaru's lands. She began spastically wandering in a circle waving her arms up in the air, "How did I end up all the way over here?"

The white haired miko smiled then stood up, Kagome noted that the white haired miko wasn't very tall, only a couple inches shorter than her. Her bright blue eyes bored in to Kagome's brown ones, "You simply walked here, love."

The woman grasped her arm, "Come, you can stay at my village until you recover from whatever or whomever you are upset about."

Kagome flushed with anger once more, "Thank you…"

The woman smiled, "Where are my manners, my name is Hana, Hana Haruka." She bowed slightly.

Kagome spazzed once more and bowed, "Ehh, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Hana smiled, "There's no reason to be scared."

Kagome then began to wonder where exactly where they were going.

"Um… Excuse me… Lady Haruka… Where are we going exactly? I'm not familiar with this part of the lands."

Hana smiled "It's quiet alright; I would be asking the same question over in the eastern lands." The woman paused. "We call the village Shiyuki, since it looks like it's snowing purple flakes, well when it does snow."

_'It looks like were going up into the mountains of the Western Lands.' _Kagome thought. _'I hope Inuyasha and the others are alright without me…'_

Hana stopped in front of the massive Shinto gates that had carvings on it, that read: Shiyuki.

Kagome became nervous all of a sudden, "Umm… Lady Haruka?"

Hana turned to Kagome, "Please call me Hana, what is it?"

"Ummm… There isn't any danger here is there?" Kagome asked.

Hana chuckled, "Of course not… No demon can enter my field, only people with the heart to help others, or to make it simple kind hearts. That and we have special trained ninja and demon hunters who roam the forests, protecting this village."

"I thought that the demon hunters where extinct." Kagome asked in surprise.

"The original ones are, but I have an expert on demons who helps the local villagers who want to protect their home: men and women alike; my expert is also trained in martial arts and has trained my demon hunters well." Hana explained. "So you have nothing to worry. I promise."

"What about Sesshomaru? Doesn't he try to come in too?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Now there's the question that you've been itching to ask." Hana smiled. "Sesshomaru does come by every now and then, but he's never done any damage to my people, or my hunters and ninja. It is his lands, so he is free to travel wherever and whenever he wants." Hana responds. "So I can't really stop him from coming into my village, since we've made refugee here on his lands, I've often warned my people to stay away from Lord Sesshomaru… But there are those few who do end up trying to fight him and end up dead, or seriously injured… But most of my people are afraid of him, because of the stories of him, Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha." Hana responded.

Suddenly a realization came to Hana, "Where did you come from my dear?"

Kagome huffed as she explained to Hana what happened.

Hana chuckled, "Young love… It's so sweet… But you are Kikyo's reincarnation Kagome?"

Kagome's shoulders hung, "Yeah, that's the first thing anyone realizes about me…"

Hana rested a firm hand onto Kagome's shoulder, "No need to despair dear, you are Kagome… And she is Kikyo… You cannot mix the two who are so different, even if they share the same soul."

Kagome smiled, "You seem to know from experience."

"Yes, I have a twin sister you see." Hana responded.

Kagome seemed taken aback, "It's rare to see twins."

Hana nodded, "Yes often get mistaken for one another, but we are definitely different people."

Kagome smiled at the miko, "I believe it."

Hana smiled as she ushered Kagome into the village, Kagome's mouth dropped at the scenery.

Beautiful mountains covered in snow and moss everywhere as well as a large sparkling lake that drifted into a drinking supply in the wells. Kagome then noticed wisteria trees, Sakura trees, and a very massive Shinboku on the very edge of the palace like shrine, very similar to Kagome's house. The house was on top of the mountains underneath it, what looked like a million stairs to climb.

Kagome gasped as the scene took her breath away, "Wow, it's beautiful and breathtaking."

Hana smiled as she sat on the ground and talked to the many children, "Lady Hana, Lady Hana! Guess what?" a little boy said bouncing up and down.

"What is it, Hiro?" Hana asked kindly.

"I caught a talking frog near the lake outside the barrier! Can you believe it? A talking frog!" the little boy said excitedly.

"Was it Jaken, Hiro?" Hana asked.

The child shook his head, "No! It was different; it gave me a secret that I couldn't tell you, until the full moon."

One of the little girls who were braiding Hana's hair replied, "Yea, it told me a secret too!"

"Now, Hiro… Kanon, don't tell me this secret on the full moon, I want the frog to tell me a secret as well."

Hana's face became very stern, "Go now children go play."

"OK!" They both yell.

"A talking frog?" Kagome asked. "Doesn't that seem kind of suspicious?"

Hana nodded, "I agree, my barrier can only go outside the lake and can't go any further… I tell the children not to go outside the barrier, but lately…This talking frog has been luring my children away, and more and more are disappearing."

Hana stood up and sighed, "There's nothing I can do though… Every time I think I find a lead… This frog… Disappears into thin air, like nothing was ever here near the village."

"Have you thought of consulting Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I can't consult him… We can't… We made a pact with—"Hana was cut off

"So what you and your people are in danger and since this is Sesshomaru's land you need help! He's supposed to help…" Kagome spat.

"You would think, but he's a demon, he's not going to help… That and he travels everywhere, there's no way I could locate him." Hana responded.

Kagome sighed, "There must be a way…." She snapped her fingers. "I know who could help us!"

-Random Field near a river-

"Where the hell did Kagome go? Her scent ends here at the river, that and we're close to Sesshomaru's land." Inuyasha grumped as he sniffed the air. "No luck guys! I lose the scent!" Inuyasha yells at the other two travelers.

"Well, this can't be good…" Miroku says. "I hate to say it but maybe she got kidnapped."

Sango rolled her eyes, "I don't think so, it isn't like Sesshomaru to kidnap someone, and it's not his style."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Why are siding with him, Sango! I thought that you were on our side!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "I am on your side Inuyasha, but I don't believe that Sesshomaru, who is an aristocrat, would kidnap Kagome, just to get back at you."

Inuyasha scoffed once more, "I think you're stupid! Whatever!"

Inuyasha continues to sniff the ground until he sniffed Kagome's loafers.

"Kagome! Where in the hell have you been?" Inuyasha yelled.

Hana shivered from Inuyasha's energy, and covered her ears from the loudness of his voice, "You are just as loud as the stories say…"

Inuyasha whipped over to the miko, "And who in the hell are you? What were you doing with—"

"Sit boy…" Kagome says calmly.

Inuyasha's beads glow as he became pasted to the ground, "Why Kagome?"

"Sorry, guys. I kind of got lost, and Hana here helped me calm down." Kagome says.

Miroku began to examine the white haired miko, "Well, you certainly are beautiful my dear…" He grabbed her hands and asked, "What do you say in baring my children?"

Sango flushed in anger and smacked the monk on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

Hana flushed in embarrassment, "I'm not available to you monk, I apologize."

Kagome sweatdropped, "He's always like that. Inuyasha, we need your help."

Inuyasha hmphed as the group sat down and Hana began to tell of the story of the demon frog.

Hana cleared her voice, "The Frog Demon, Kaeru no Akuma, he was a high priest of my village and he taught my sister, my demon expert, as well as myself about the ways of Naraku, as well as to create barriers and seals that no one could ever penetrate, not even Naraku himself.. He seemed to be a human at first but he changed his form in front of the eyes of me as Naraku could. Kaeru told me everything as he felt a great remorse for making a pact with such a powerful demon. Kaeru use to serve Naraku, when he first came into power, he was to sell off my village, Shiyuki, to Naraku and the people of the village were to become servants to him and make indestructible and impenetrable barriers as well as seals as needed to protect Naraku. Only the priest or priestess of the village of Shiyuki could penetrate the barrier and seals of Naraku's castle. Kaeru knew that Naraku wasn't going to use the village as to protect him in only of need, he overheard Naraku telling one of his incarnates, that he was going to invade the village and take all of our scrolls, seals and priestess's in order for him to become invincible."

Hana paused to sip her tea, "So what happened to Kaeru?" Sango asked.

"Kaeru… He sacrificed himself to Naraku to save the village and the people in Shiyuki. Since that he was supposed to die anyway for Naraku owned his soul and was only a pawn. On his death bed, Kaeru gave me a specific seal to use on Naraku; however I don't want to place my people in danger as Naraku could send his incarnates to destroy my village and harm my people. We've already suffered so much from Naraku's curse that he placed on the women of my village, so that they cannot reproduce and give heir to the families."

Hana begins to tear up a little, "My people are always at my shrine begging the Gods and asking me to bless their wives and lovers to give them a son or a daughter the men and women of my village don't even care about the gender… The only children of my village are quadruplets from the Ginku family and I think that they are the most in danger. Since they were born before Naraku appeared before me, my sister and my village and placed the curse. The only little girl, Kanon, I believe is in the most danger, she suffers from horrible visions from Naraku and now little Hiro her second oldest brother, is suffering as well."

Hana begins to cry, "I don't want my people to suffer any more…"

Hana on her knees bows low so her head touches the ground toward Inuyasha.

"Please Inuyasha… Please help my people and my village I ask you!" Hana says.

Suddenly it begins to rain and slightly rumble with thunder, "Those clouds weren't there before…" Miroku pointed out.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who replied with, "Come on! Let's go kick Naraku's behind once more!"

The group stands up as Kagome helps Hana up and calm her down, "Let's go kick Naraku's butt!"

Hana smiles as the sun brightly shines upon the travelers.

-Shiyuki Village (At Night)-

Inuyasha suddenly sniffs the air then retches, "Ugh, it smells like Sesshomaru's been here…"

Hana looked at Inuyasha, "Lord Sesshomaru hardly ever comes to my village, if ever."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Yeah right… It seems like Sesshomaru was just here."

Hana cocked her head, "That's strange."

"Well, it is his lands." Sango responds.

Hana showed the travelers the spot where the children play.

"This is it… Where my master had died, and where the Frog Demon has been seen talking to the children." Hana says in a calm but depressed tone.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, "I smell Naraku… But that's the only scent I pick up."

Kagome looks around then suddenly stands up straight, "I sense a jewel shard, and it's heading this way!"

Inuyasha unsheathes Tetsusaiga, and begins to look around. "Where? Where is it Kagome?"

Sango looks around with Miroku and spot something in the sky.

"Look! There's something in the sky!" Sango shouted.

Kagome looks up and sees the glowing purple gem, "It's there! Up there!"

Shippo who was shivering in the basket of Kagome's bike suddenly jumped out with fight.

"Ahh! Kagome!" Shippo squealed.

Kagome felt him jump on her shoulder as she tried to spot what it was in the sky.

"Kirara! Let's go!" Sango says

Kirara meows and then turns into her Sabre form; Sango hops on her back and begins to fly in the air.

"Sango! What do you see?" Miroku asked

"Nothing! Not a thing! There's nothing up here…" Sango replied looking around in all directions.

Hana began to wander around the travelers and bumped into someone very tall.

She looked up to see a massive wolf like demon that looked like it had been hurt severely; it's growled loudly startling Hana.

Inuyasha whipped around to see Hana stepping back from the monster.

"Don't worry! I got ya… WIIIINNNND SCCCCAAAARRRR!" Inuyasha roared.

Hana noticed in a split instant that the demon meant no harm, she turned and faced Inuyasha's wind scar.

"IDIOT! What are you doing? Move!" Inuyasha yelled and then started running toward her.

Hana closed her eyes and then pulled out what seemed like an ordinary fan from her obi.

A bright purple colored radiated from her body as she wisped the wind scar away from her and the demon, making it go into the sky and disappear.

Hana collapsed on her knee and gasped for breath, Inuyasha reached her before anyone else.

"What are you doing crazy miko?! He's gonna kill you!" Inuyasha screeched.

"He means no harm Inuyasha, and I'm sorry… I can't let you kill anyone in my village…" Hana responded gasping for breath.

The rest of the gang caught up to Inuyasha prepared to fight the monster wolf demon.

Hana then passed out into Inuyasha's arms, "H...Hey! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She must have saved you for a reason demon, now speak…" Miroku says his staff jingling.

Kagome noticed the demon's clothing, it wasn't rags or anything. It seemed… Different

"You wouldn't perhaps be a part of the demon slayers of Shiyuki village, would you?" Kagome asked the demon.

The massive demon sat down, "Yes… I am a part of the demon slayers…"

Sango looked stunned, "There's no way! The demon slayers were annihilated a long time ago."

The demon's eyes looked at Sango, "You are the only true demon slayer yes… Lady Hana here created a new kind demon slayers… however I'm sure that what we do can compare… To your training…"

Inuyasha looked down at Hana, "So, she what… took you in?"

"Yes, precisely… Lady Hana, Lady Kana, and Master Rouge are very, very convincing… When it comes to… Argh… Persuasion..." The demon responded clutching his arm.

Kagome ran and got her bag, "Here let me help you…"

"This might sting a little…" Kagome warned.

"So, who are you?" Sango questioned.

"My name is Niwa Yu… As you can tell… I am a werewolf…" The demon responded.

O.o first chapter! So excited!


End file.
